1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a notebook PC having a touch pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices have entered our daily life, and in particular, the development of computer has greatly modernized our life. Presently, the most commonly-used personal computers (PC) include desktop computers and portable computers, and portable computers further include notebook PC, pocket PC, and tablet PC etc. The commonest command input method for notebook PC includes using a keyboard. To allow users to input commands to a computer system conveniently, a touch pad is usually disposed on a notebook PC. In addition, some components of a notebook PC (for example, the touch pad) are usually plated to make the notebook PC to appear metallic.
However, human body carries static electricity more or less, thus, when a user is using a touch pad, the static electricity carried by the user is passed to the touch pad through the fingers of the user to cause electro-static discharge (ESD). The static current produced by ESD may be conducted to the circuit board inside the notebook PC through the metallic plating on the surface of the touch pad, which may cause damage to the electronic components on the circuit board. On the other hand, if electricity leakage occurs in some of the electronic components in the notebook PC, the leakage current may be conducted to the metallic surface of the touch pad and the user may get hurt while operating the touch pad.